


Doe Who Cried "Wolf"

by blue_blondie101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Deer, Doe Lance (Voltron), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Physical Abuse, Slight Lima Syndrome, Stockholm Syndrome, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blondie101/pseuds/blue_blondie101
Summary: The monster's teeth were bared in a sinister smile, fangs dripping with crimson blood that permeated the air with its putrid stench. Lance flinched as it got closer to his throat, it's hot breath drenching his skin in a disgusting sheet while its nose made its way from his collarbone to under his jaw.The wolf pulled back for a moment, bright yellow eyes thoughtful before its lips curled up against bloodstained skin,"My my, what should I do with you," it whispered, a snarl crawling up the back of its throat, "Little Doe."





	Doe Who Cried "Wolf"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from onesmolhurt's post on Instagram. Thanks for inadvertently making me write something that will guarantee me a shotgun seat down the highway to Hell.  
> Here's to you, all you filthy sinners.

Lance wasn't a fool.  
Sure, he wasn't intelligent like Pidge or Hunk, but he wasn't stupid.  
Lance's world was dangerous, the ceaseless fight for survival in a harsh environment a testament to his and his herd's struggle. The one rule to follow within his herd was simple: never leave the group. Being alone was a way to seal your death, one that would be forgotten by the rest of the herd.

Lance wasn't a fool.

But, God, was he feeling foolish.

Staring into the jaws of death itself, reeking of blood and tissue and hair of a rabbit that had been gutted only a few feet away. Its ears were up and alert, and the beast shivered in excitement at the prospect of a new, larger, meal. The monster's teeth were close, too close, to Lance's face, and were a stark white against the crimson stains inside of a too wide mouth, one just large enough for swallowing up a poor little doe like himself. It had greying black hair with a white tuft at the top, the color its teeth would have been if they were not covered in a crimson sheen. Its skin was layered in scars and closed wounds from past brawls, all trophies from battles he had obviously triumphed. They covered his body, even the large legs covered in thick grey fur, yet the thing that unnerved Lance the most was the eyes of the monster; they were a bright yellow, almost golden, and they were so cold. Analytical. It reminded Lance of a hawk staring down at a field for a mouse to catch. Lance swallowed the thickness gathering in his throat and looked into those eyes that pumped adrenaline through his fear-struck body, refusing to let this... this thing know how terrified he truly was.

The monster's teeth were bared in a sinister smile, fangs dripping with crimson blood that permeated the air with its putrid stench. Lance flinched as it got closer to his throat, it's hot breath drenching his skin in a disgusting sheet while its nose made its way from his collarbone to under his jaw. The wolf pulled back for a moment, bright yellow eyes thoughtful before its lips curled up against bloodstained skin,

"My my, what should I do with you," it whispered, a growl crawling up the back of its throat,

"Little Doe."

Lance forgot his faux bravado and his mind went blank. Terror swallowed his mind like how this thing surrounded himself in its disgusting warmth, taking its time dragging its claws over delicate skin, admiring the number of spots covering Lance's form yet only pushing down hard enough to leave red lines that would fade in less than a moment. And through it all, Lance stayed absolutely quiet, somber, in unimaginable fear. Was this true terror? Looking into the eyes of the devil himself? Would Lance die here in the grip of a monster he had only heard of in stories his mother told him as a fawn to keep him from wandering too far into the woods? Would his mother find his body, mangled and disfigured beyond recognition, and wonder if it was truly her son that had been so inane that he wandered off into the shadows of the forest? Or would his family assume the worst and try to forget about him, moving on with their lives so they wouldn't have to think about Lance lost in the forest, calling for help in the pitch black of night?  
Questions and possibilities scuttled through his mind, but they did nothing to help Lance fend off the monster in front of him, inches away from taking his flesh like a prize to be won.

"What a pretty thing you are," the beast muttered under its breath, "and so far from home. Tell me, pet, what are you doing so far out into the woods?"  
Lance shook in place, mouth trying to work but words refused to come out of his closed-off throat.

"Well? I don't have all day pet, and I certainly don't have the patience for a sputtering doe." the creature growled menacingly, grip tightening around Lance's jaw and lifting him slightly off of the ground

"I-I just-- I wanted-- wanted to explore!" Lance squealed, legs kicking in the air.

"And you just happened to walk into the pack's territory? All alone, without the rest of your herd?" the beast relaxed its hold slightly, letting Lance reach the ground by the tips of his hooves, and it hummed quietly, deep in thought. Then it smiled, "such a darling doe like you shouldn't be out here by yourself, you never know what predators lurk in these trees." It released its hold on Lance, but its bulk kept Lance from darting away, trapping him between its chest and the tree he was pinned against. Then it leaned down to be face to face with the doe, its nose centimeters from Lance's. It smiled, hopelessly feigning a kindness Lance knew it couldn't possibly feel.

"Let's get you somewhere safe little one, it's too dangerous out here in the night." the beast suggested, extending a hand to Lance.

Lance flinched back, unable to press himself any closer to the tree he was against. His ears were pinned back in terror and his nerves were shot with unused adrenaline. He didn't want to go with this thing. He didn't want to be near this thing. He wanted to go home.  
"No, no thank you, I'm sorry," he sputtered, "I have to get back home, to my herd."

The monster straightened up, smile shed from its regal face, replaced with a hardened scowl. The thing flexed its claws before wrapping a hand around the back of Lance's neck, forcing him forward as it walked farther into the woods.

"That wasn't a request pet." It snarled.

Unable to realize what the beast implied, Lance was grabbed by his horns and forced to the ground, his legs skittering against the dead leaves and drying grass as he was dragged along behind the monster.  
The doe screamed in panic, clawing at the beast's hands with a fervor unknown to him before he was faced with this disgusting monster. He begged to be let go, wordless threats and promises spitting at the thing taking him away to God knew where. The beast just scoffed, tossing the doe before itself and crouching over his shocked body.

"How can you not understand that I do not care for your pleas and threats? Anything you or your pathetic herd could attempt would be useless since I can tear your body to shreds whenever I please." the beast smirked and grabbed at Lance's jaw, "So you would do best to remember that I can rip open your back to see if there really is a spine in there."

Lance shook in the monster's grip, jaw stinging from its claws digging deep into his cheeks and cutting into his skin. He couldn't move his legs from under him, his body lax under the monster as if the golden luster of his eyes alone could paralyze him, and his chest was pressed too close to its own. He felt as if the thing was swallowing him up without even trying, its mere presence an unfathomable form of power and dominance.

It was horrifying.

The monster's shoulders relaxed and he pulled himself off of Lance, leaving him to shiver against the crisp grass.  
"Of course, I'm sure we won't have any problems so I won't have to scare you like that, will we pet?" he asked with a muted sweetness, to which Lance just nodded quickly. It smiled and picked Lance up from the ground, as easily as he could have plucked a leaf from the ground, and continued their walk into the darkness,  
"Wonderful."

~`~ 

Lance's attempt to recognize any of the places he passed lost their use as the moon rose in the sky and darkness disfigured his surroundings. He and the monster had been walking for practically an hour now, and Lance suspected it did this to mislead him when he inevitably attempted an escape.  
'And I will escape,' Lance thought to himself, 'I'm going to go back home.'

"You are awfully quiet pet. What's on your mind?" the monster asked, but it felt more like a command.

Lance kept his mouth shut, refusing to comply with this thing's demands.

"Ah, so you're a quiet doe," it mused, "from how much you screamed, I assumed you would be a talker."

The deer's brow furrowed and he grit his teeth to keep himself from lashing out at the beast and sealing an assured punishment. The thing sighed exasperatedly and bouched the doe over his shoulder, almost playfully, and laughed when Lance let out a small 'squeak.'

"I knew those chords of yours weren't useless," it chuckled, "now come on: speak."

Lance thought to himself before opening his mouth,  
"Where are you taking me?" he asked, pushing away the urge to ask what he was truly thinking: 'Why haven't you eaten me yet?' He wasn't sure if he wanted an answer to that yet.

"I'm taking you home with me, of course," it answered, and Lance would have thought it was being sarcastic if not for the completely dry tone.

"Then why me? What have I done to deserve this? I haven't done anything against you,"

"Of course you've done nothing, you didn't have to do anything to me to 'deserve this,'" said the monster, "I did it because I could."

Lance was speechless for the rest of the journey.

~`~

"Here we are pet. Welcome home." the beast announced, unceremoniously dropping Lance onto cold stone. He looked around to find a dark cave that smelled heavily of fur and rain, dark grey stone confining him in a small dome with a few holes dug into some of the walls and ground, and a large rock next to the fairly small opening to the outside. Just sitting in the entrance gave Lance an overbearing sense of claustrophobia, and he felt as if the walls would crush him like a bug. Lance couldn't stand the closeness of everything: the stone, the cold, the dark, and the beast behind him.

"So pet, what is on your mind?" it asked again, trailing a single claw down his jaw, kneeling behind Lance and pressing its chest against his back. Lance's skin prickled under the monsters and his eyes went wide, ears folded back and panic settling into his bones; he couldn't stand the heat of the monster against him or how its breath trailed down his neck before it moved its head to his shoulder to breath against his cheek.  
"Well?"

Lance swallowed the thickness in his throat, lips trembling open to answer him,  
"I just... I don't... Why am I here?" asked Lance, timidly.

The thing breathed in Lance's scent one more time before pulling away, hands caressing down his neck and resting on his shoulders,  
"I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something sooner or later," he told him, nails circling around the spots on Lance's skin, "the possibilities are endless with such a pretty little doe like you."

Lance flinched away and turned to glare at the thing, its form silhouetted by the moonlight, and huffed angrily,  
"And what is all this about me being a 'pretty little doe'?" he snapped, "you act as if I'm a prize to be won and not some glorified appetizer."

"Are you not?" the beast asked, and Lance noticed how his teeth clicked quietly when he spoke, "Are you not some trophy I can keep? Who's to say what I am and am not allowed to do with you, pet? I don't see anyone coming to tell me I have to eat you, do you?"  


Lance bit his tongue and looked away only for his cheeks to be gripped painfully in the unforgiving clutch of dangerous claws,

"I asked you a question, doe. I'm getting tired of these useless silences." growled the beast, yellow eyes flashing menacingly in the darkness,

"No, no sir, I don't!" Lance squeaked, legs twitching to kick away.

The monster relaxed his hand and trailed his nails down Lance's cheek again,  
"Good boy," it purred, "I knew you could be taught. I might just keep you to myself. But remember what I told you: I can tear you apart whenever I please. You best keep that in mind"

Lance shivered and nodded obediently.

"Speak up!"

"Yes, sir!" Lance yelped. He shut his eyes tight and prayed for this nightmare to be over, for someone to wake him up and tell him that everything is alright and this was all a dream, but he couldn't open his eyes knowing that he would be looking directly into those irises that burned into him like the sun. Lance wanted to be brave. He wanted to shout, scream, fight, and either get away or die trying, but his body was frozen every time this thing opened its mouth to speak in that deep voice that sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't think of a time when he was this scared, directly threatened by eyes that were colder than any winter that could have starved his herd, fur dryer than any summer drought, and an aura darker than any night that allowed for monsters and beasts and creatures of myth to prowl the forest. This beast trouted over it all. This was Lance's darkest nightmares personified, manifested into a twisted form that God never should have breathed life into. It was disgusting.

"I understand this must all be so overwhelming for you, pet."

"You're a beast."

The monster actually laughed.

"Me? A beast? No, little doe, I'm just a plain wolf. There are many things beastlier than I am," it said, like a promise.

"You took me away. You never even said your name," Lance spat, smugly thinking 'If this thing even has a name.'  
He refused to believe a monster like this could be civilized enough to have an actual name, yet beasts apparently name their young as well.

"You may call me Shiro, pet," it drawled, pulling Lance closer, "and what pretty little name belongs to such a darling doe?"

Lance gulped audibly and contemplated staying silent, then remembered what happened only a few moments ago.  
"Lance. My name, it's Lance."

The beast breathed in his name like a fresh gulp of air, tasting it on its lips in the quiet.  
"Lance... How quaint." said the beast before standing abruptly, letting Lance topple over onto the stone. Lance looked up at it in fear, terrified of how it loomed over him but was surprised to watch it walk away, toward the boulder near the entrance of the cave. It gripped the boulder in its claws and, with almost no effort, pushed it in front of cave's mouth, blinking out the last remnants of the outside Lance feared he would never see again.  
"We can't have you escaping in my sleep, can we pet?" Shiro asked, sauntering to the back of the cave and curling up on what looked to be a bed of pulled moss, shed fur, and dirt.

"No, no sir," Lance answered quickly.

Shiro hummed before turning to the other side, saying something so faint Lance almost couldn't hear it,  
"It will get cold soon. I'd suggest sleeping close to me if you'd like to remain warm."

Lance's ears perked. The beast was letting him choose? It was a small decision, really-- deciding where to sleep-- yet it seemed so monumental. Harrowing hours where his free will was stripped of him, and now he was actually allowed to decide. The logical side of him told Lance to stay as warm as possible, and curling next to the warm fur of the beast was his best chance at survival; yet, his pride took hold of his mind and he turned to find a place on the opposite wall, closest to the exit.  
He curled up in the dust with one last look at the snoring beast and shut his eyes tight.

He couldn't count the hours he begged for this to all be a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this probably will suck, but I've been needing some good ol' Stockholm Syndrome fanfiction because I like to torture myself.
> 
> That's my only excuse for this being longer than a one-shot. 
> 
> Let's see what I pull out of my ass next!


End file.
